


Sum of Our Parts

by lady_with_cats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: we are, we aremore than our scarswe are, we aremore than the sum of our parts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence, blood, and fast flashing images.

**Author's Note:**

> rey & finn figure out the hero business. and also fall in space love. 
> 
> also on tumblr: http://janicerands.tumblr.com/post/153683999113
> 
> this is like half a rey & finn character study and half a ship vid, and also functions as a rey/finn supercut of the movie
> 
> how much fun did i have editing the "fuck kylo up" segment? too much possibly.
> 
> meta notes for anyone who wants them: i tried to give both of them equal weight in the song, but rey wins by a smidgen by virtue of being the main character! 
> 
> i love the theory that finn is force sensitive too, but it's just not as important for his arc of facing his fear of the first order. but also, he was always a hero, he literally doesn't hesitate to start running to rey's aid one second after nearly dying of thirst in the desert. amazing.
> 
> rey's arc is more deeply tied to family and history and so, presumably with how Extra™ the skywalkers are with their family drama, she's in the mix somewhere too. i wasn't pointing to any lineage in particular here, just probably someone Plot Important. i wanted to emphasize how fucked up her trust system has gotten, but also, at heart, she loves so much.


End file.
